DAY LIGHT
by Phaedon-san
Summary: Something is really wrong with a new exorsist. Read to find out! Slight romance with Kanda Yuu


**Here comes my first fanfic! The truth is that I am not experienced at writing in english. I am really sorry about any mistakes, and I would appreciate any usefull advice.  
****Because of school, I don't have much free time. *sob* So, I think that I will post a new chapter every Sunday.  
**

**Please, review! Your opinions would really help me!  
****Special warnings: none at all. Enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

_**THE DAWN**_

\- Kanda.

\- What?

\- I 've got a favor to ask you.

\- Che. I don't have enough spare time to deal with your problems.

Kanda, you idiot. I didn't intend to ask you such a thing. Well, not exactly.

\- But still...

\- Tell me already.

Kanda glared, but his glance had no effect on me. I had gotten so used to it, that I could tell it was a part of his self-defence system, hence one of his ways to hide his feelings from others.

Here's my chance. A deep breath.

\- I want you to kill me.

I gulped as he fixed me with an ambiguous stare.

\- Oh, really? My pleasure.

How ironic.

\- And when is that?

\- Pfffff... When time comes, I 'll tell you.

\- Agreed, he said turning his look away.

He didn't even asked why. Well, I knew he would react like this and that was the exact reason I asked him. Allen, Lenalee, or other comprades would have liked to know more, and even if I told them, they would have refused without a second thought. So, asking Kanda was the only solution.

However, it was still painfull.

You see, ever since I arrived at the Order, I got on surprisingly well with Kanda Yuu. If I could tell my teammates friends, he was my best friend among them. And, -that was really unexpected- he seemed to enjoy my company ,too.

Being with Kanda was quite convenient for me. He didn't ask any questions about my current situation, or the reason I wasn't an exorsist after all these months in the Order. In return, I didn't expessed any interest about his past or bothered him with complaints about his attitude.

We kept silent for a while. The night sky above us was full of stars. Far away, a cricket was singing a random melody. Some meters behind us, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi were sleeping peacefully, with their calm faces being lighted by the fire.

Kanda and I were sitting near the dark waters of a lake, enjoying the darkness and the stillness of the night. Just then, a cold wind moved slightly the leaves of the trees around us, making me shiver.

"Should I tell him?" I wondered.

You see, my whereabouts were a bit of controversial. Master Tiedol discovered me in Greece almost a year ago (it has been eleven months and a half) and, after he realized my true nature, he sent me immediately to the headquarters, without even a month's training. There, I found myself surrounded by a huge amount of members of the Science Department who examined and experimented with me, day after day.

They were all quite interested in my innosence, especially Komui-san. I wasn't really irritated about than -even though I got to know very well how traumatizing his methods can be; they have all been really understanding. And although I couldn't really understund the reason I was kept inside the Order, I had made a lot of acquaintances there and I wasn't given such a hard time.

Of course, all until that fateful day.

\- Why me?

Kanda suddenly asked that with a frighteningly calm tone, which meaned that he was in great tense.

I leaned forward, in an attempt to see his face clearly."Why me? Because I have done it again?" I looked away. I could't stand his look, full of intensive sorrows.

\- I am not in mood of telling you.

\- Then I am not in mood of fulfilling your request.

I sighed and closed my eyes. We both withstood the deep silence for an hour or more, until the first light of dawn appeared.

Lavi woke up and stretched himself cheerfully. Then he looked at us, smirking:

A meter away from each other, with our backs turned, we were quietly observing the lake. It was really beautiful, as the rays of the sun were painting it pink and azure.

\- Hey you guys, having fun together as usual? He asked playfully, alerting us of his presence.

\- Shut up. I hissed, unaware of the fact that Kanda did the same thing simultaneously. We glared at each other.

"They are really good friends" laughed Lena while packing her blankets.

\- Shall we get going?

As we were heading to the village were a piece innocence was likely to be found, I started feeling a bit relieved. The future will may be dark for all of us. But right now, we have a mission to complete.

And that gives us a valuable present.


End file.
